


through the night

by angelheartbeat



Series: fuck it ill do it myself [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Dialogue, Sleep Deprivation, boy howdy marvel fandom its been a while, didya miss me (no), how yall doin, whats good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Bruce can't remember the last time he slept through the night, until he met Thor.





	through the night

**Author's Note:**

> what is UP thorbruce fandom hows it hangin!! boy howdy has it been a minute have you all been taking your vitamins howve you survived without me (easily)
> 
> this is a wip that i abandoned months back but i wanted to post thorbruce fics again and couldnt b bothered to write one from scratch so i just finished this one enjoy
> 
> its 1:37am on christmas eve and im listenin to the undertale soundtrack oh what a life

Bruce can't remember the last time he slept through the night.

Every time he tries, something wakes him up. Nightmares, someone needing help, mere restlessness. He never slept particularly well to begin with, either - too many thoughts in his head. 

For twenty odd years, he's barely slept a wink - well, thats an exaggeration. He's slept enough to get by, and not a minute longer. Half-hour naps sprawled across his books, studying for degrees. Moments of rest snatched between everything else more important in his life. Fitful snoozing when he got the chance to stop running, or to stop treating the sick, or to stop fighting.

As a result, he's permanently stuck in a state of exhaustion, running on a nearly empty battery and only allowing himself the briefest respites to recharge.

When he first falls for the tornado that calls himself Thor, his sleep became even fewer and farther between. His time is occupied with even more to think about or deal with. Thor drags him away to adventures or missions or faraway planets and he's so fascinated by this new world, this new perspective of life, he forgets his exhaustion.

That is until they return home and Thor promptly falls into a deep sleep, leaving Bruce to process the tiredness in his bones and his soul. But then as he begins to gratefully fall into rest, something new captures his attention. A sudden breakthrough on a formula, perhaps, or someone calling him to help them with something. He doesn't mind, not even a little. He's used to running on empty.

"You look like death, Brucie," Tony will sometimes comment, and Bruce just laughs and brushes it aside. 

Often when he does manage to sleep, his brain will conjure something horrific in order to scare him awake again. So even if he had the time to sleep, he feels like he'd avoid it regardless - and of course he never mentions the nightmares. Too many metaphorical skeletons in the metaphorical closet. So he wakes, and he works, and its okay (its not, its really not, but when has it ever been?).

One day when Bruce stumbles back into their room, bags under his eyes packed for a lifelong trip, Thor frowns at him and tells him he looks like he's fought a thousand wars and faces a thousand more. Bruce chuckles. If only wars were all he had to face, and not himself every morning.

Its not a big deal, he claims. Just tired. 

Thor pats the empty bed beside him, eyebrows raised enticingly, and Bruce can't help but be tempted to fall into his arms. His bones are aching with the weary of years far beyond his, and they cry out for the comfort of rest.

So he falls, and is embraced, and finally a switch flicks in his brain thats been jammed on one setting for twenty years. No one disturbs him. The tornado that calls himself Thor wraps protectively around him, and even through the howling winds, he sleeps through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> scream! that was! bad! we all know it i know it you know it those two kids in the trenchcoat know it that shark knows it your mum knows it
> 
> leave a comment if u want me to write fics again. alternatively if you have no idea who th fuck i am and want me to ssh. im not picky


End file.
